Never work with animals or Children
by NKingy
Summary: Christmas Fic, prequel maybe? The Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys are in England for Christmas after Dickinson volunteered them to bring festive cheer to a small zoo, meeting five new friends on the way. OCxOC. T for cursing. Complete!
1. Ho ho bloody ho

**I must be out of my mind, I've started another story when I've got loads of other stuff to be getting on with, oh well it's for Christmas.**

**Never Work with Animals or Children.**

**Summary; The Breakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys are in England for Christmas after Dickinson volunteered them to bring festive cheer to a small zoo, meeting five new friends on the way.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Beyblade, Christmas, London or Forbidden Planet, even though I could spend forever in that store, and I don't own Paradise Wildlife Park, my mum works there and though it's small it's cool **

I do own Cassie, Orrin, Kai Yodeca, Demitrius and Jahi! (Character Profiles at the end)

* * *

Chapter One; Ho ho bloody ho. 

"Of all the bloody things Dickinson could talk us into doing… this takes the ruddy biscuit!" growled a red headed Russian as they stepped out of the BBA UK Headquarters among eight others.

"You think yours is bad Tala? Spare a thought for me, I actually have to talk to the kids." said a tall blonde beside him, tapping the piece of paper he was holding with a finger.

"It won't be so bad guys, what's a bit of humiliation on Christmas, it's for the kids." said a shorter blonde with big blue eyes.

"You don't have to dress as elf!" yelled a platinum haired teen.

"Actually he does." asked a dual-shaded bluenette.

"Can it Kai, what did he humiliate you with?"

"I thought you told me to can it?" Kai replied smugly.

"He got Jack Frost." said a dark haired boy, said hair reaching his ankles and wrapped out of the way.

"A role I'm sure he's very familiar with." snickered another bluenette with a baseball cap on his head.

"Well he wasn't the only one type-casted Tyson. or should I say Frosty the snowman." taunted a short brunette with big glasses.

"Type-what?"

"Save your breath Chief, it's over his head." said Tala. "What you get?"

Chief, or Kenny, was surprised that Tala actually spoke civilly to him. Then caught himself before it became too evident.

"A robin."

"Least it weren't a turkey." said Kai. "Or Tyson might be chasing you all day."

"Hey kitty, what did you get?" asked Bryan to the dark haired teen, breaking up the fight before it started.

'Kitty' more commonly known as Ray, glared at him for the nickname. "I got the dancing reindeer job." he replied. "Spencer, since we've all shared, care to divulge?"

"Santa Claus, Ho, ho, bloody ho." he sighed.

"No, Spence, it's gotta be more cheerful than that!" said Tyson. Shrinking back when a glare was sent his way.

"If it wasn't for the kids I wouldn't do it either. Come on let's head back to the hotel and we'll worry about it there." said Ray.

* * *

Chocolate eyes darted around in their sockets, trying to focus on anything but the other train passengers staring at their owner. 

"Cassie, we're nearly there." said a blonde sitting across from her, his chest length hair tied back in a loose ponytail, her gaze falling to his freckled face and cerulean eyes.

"That's good, I need to move my legs." she said, raking her white hair out of her face. "Give Jahi a poke, it'll take him a while to put that book in his bag." she pointed to a redhead with unruly shoulder length hair and mismatched eyes, one white, one black behind reading glasses sitting next to him.

"I heard you…" he said, marking his page and taking off his specs, putting them and the book away. "Where's Orrin and Demitrius?"

"They're meeting us at the station, they left earlier for some reason." Cassie shrugged as the train started pulling into Liverpool Street Station.

"Why?"

"My boyfriend just decided he and Demitrius were going early. His reasoning's beyond me."

Stepping through the ticket barrier they saw the two boys waiting for them.

One was tall, blonde with honeydew green eyes, currently reading a map of the Underground network.

The other, a few inches shorter, had a Mediterranean look about him, his eyes a strange amber colour. His curly black hair all over the place.

"Can I ask one thing before we go Orrin." said Kai to the blonde. "We don't work at the park, yet we were all roped into this whole thing?"

"Take it up with Tina, she landed you in it."

"Yay, thanks mum." sighed Cassie, pecking the blonde's cheek. "Figured out that map yet?"

"Nope. all I know is we have to get to the Kingsway Hall hotel, in Covent Garden."

"That it? Central Line to Holborn then it's the next stop on the Piccadilly." Cassie said automatically.

"She didn't even look at the map!" said Demitrius, his faint Spanish accent confirming the reasoning behind his exotic look.

"College trips... Never mind, come on."

* * *

"Ho ho ho." Spencer said boredly. 

"More cheerful, I'm not hearing that Christmas Spirit Spencer!" called Tyson from the safety of the kitchen of their hotel suite.

"Where's Hilary when you need her?" asked Max.

"Why, feeling horny?" teased Tala.

Max went beet red at the insinuation. "No I am not! I don't even like her that way."

That caused Spencer to crack up, unintentionally belting out a 'proper' "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Holy crap he's got it. You know Spencer, that's kinda scary." said Tala. Then there was a knock at the door. "Get that Bryan."

"What's wrong with you getting it?" the platinum head glared at him.

"_I'll _get it." said Kenny, setting his laptop down, walking to the door.

"Will you give me my glasses Kai!" yelled a voice on the other side. Kenny turned around and looked to Kai sitting on a breakfast bar stool.

Another knock broke him out of his shock and he opened the door. A white haired girl was standing there, four boys squabbling behind her.

"Hi, is this the room of the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys?"

"Who wants to know?" Bryan stepped behind Kenny.

"Peter Sampson." said one of the blonde's behind her.

"He's the owner of the park we're going to." said Kenny. Bryan eyed the blonde in the green t-shirt with the Logo 'Paradise Wildlife Park'.

"Look a bit young for a Zoo owner."

"Me? I'm not Peter, he's my boss." He looked behind him. "Kai, Dem will you pack it in!"

"Pack what in!?" the bluenette huffed, coming to the door.

"Oh heck." sighed the girl, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Two Kai's. Yodeca, last warning, give him back his bloody glasses."

"Come in before you disturb everyone else." sighed Kenny, stepping back.

Once inside, Tala and Kai rounded everyone into the living room.

"Sorry, we would've called if my boss gave us a contact number."

"Well you're here now." said Spencer, standing up.

"Bloody hell and I thought you were tall Orrin." said the blonde with the ponytail, the other Kai.

"Well observed." Tala tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you three capable of any manners?" Tyson asked.

"Oh Christ… can I smell burning?" asked the amber eyed teen.

"Oh shoot!" yelled Ray, running into the kitchen. "That was _nearly_ lunch ruined… thanks…"

"Demitrius Fernandez." he held out a hand.

"Ray Kon." Ray shook it.

"Tyson Granger, Three time World Champion beyblader."

"And all time bighead." said the new blonde.

"Very sharp. Kai Hiwatari."

"Kai Yodeca."

"DB to his friends." said Demitrius.

"Tala Ivanov."

"Bryan Kuznetsov."

"Spencer Turanov."

"Max Tate."

"Orrin Makani."

"Cassie Benezenti."

"Kenny Dion, a.k.a. the Chief."

"Jahi… just Jahi."

"You don't have a surname?" asked Tyson.

"Long story." Jahi shrugged. "So what parts did you lot get lumbered with?" he asked the Bladers.

"You know about this?"

"Orrin's a keeper at the zoo with my mum, who royally landed the four of us the pleasure of helping. As long as I can feed the wolves and the birds of prey after, I don't care." shrugged Cassie.

"I'm a reindeer." sighed Demitrius.

"Me too. Do you have to dance?" asked Ray.

"Yup."

"You asked for that Dem by dancing around the tiger enclosure, I think Bruno was about to pounce by the time I dragged you away." Orrin told him.

"Hands up the unfortunate mugs having to be elves." said Kai (DB), raising his own, up went Jahi's, Tala's, Bryan's and Max's.

"Tyson's a snowman."

Cassie and Orrin bit down on their lips, trying not to laugh.

"Kai's Jack frost. I'm a Robin and Spencer's Santa."

"I think we're gonna have to go costume shopping before we head home love." Cassie said to Orrin.

"We were going to for your costume anyway Cass."

"So what you being? Sugarplum fairy? Christmas gingerbread?" asked Tyson.

"Mrs Claus." Cassie groaned.

"At least Spencer has a pretty girl on his arm." said Tala.

Orrin grit his teeth.

"I see you have a good eye Tala, but sadly, I'm taken." Cassie giggled. "And you can stop being a jealous so and so." she poked Orrin.

"Shall we go shopping then?" asked Ray.

"You lot have your lunch, we've got to dive into Forbidden Planet anyway."

"Where?" asked Bryan.

"Fan memorabilia shop five minutes from here." said Jahi.

"I know the place." said Kenny.

"You guys eat up and we'll meet you outside of it."

"Cool." said Tyson.

* * *

**Don't own Bruno, he's the park's. Please Review?**

**Character Profiles!!!**

Name; Cassandra (Cassie) Benezenti.

Nicknames; Cass, Caz, babe (orrin only)

Age; 17

Country of Origin; UK

Hair; White.

Eyes; Brown

Attire; usually red tank tops, jeans, black military style jacket, headbands of varying colour.

Footwear; Converses.

Likes; Animals, art, her friends, Orrin, Mythology.

Dislikes; The boys arguing, getting annoyed.

Personality; Kind, caring, logical, hotheaded.

**Name; Orrin Makani**

**Age; 18**

**Country of Origin; Russia.**

Hair; Scandanavian (pale) Blonde.

**Eyes; Honeydew Green.**

Attire; Khaki trousers, green t-shirts and fleeces (usually working), boots.

Likes; Animals, Mythology, friends, Cassie.

**Dislikes, arguing, meat - he's a veggie people!**

**Personality; Calm, cool and collected... most of the time.**

_Name; Demitrius (Dem) Fernandez _

_Age; 17_

_Country of Origin; Spain._

Hair; Dark brown - black.

_Eyes; Amber._

Attire; Jeans, t-shirts, trainers, hoodies.

Likes; Animals, friends, Food, teasing Kai.

_Dislikes; Vegetables. _

_Personality; confident, bubbly if not a little cocky._

**_Name; Kai Yodeca_**

**_Age; 17_**

**_Country of Origin; Hawaii USA._**

Hair; Blonde.

**_Eyes; cerulean blue_**

Attire; baggy trousers, vest shirts and fleeces, trainers or boots.

Likes; Reptiles, dragons.

**_Dislikes, Dem most of the time, boredom people!_**

**_Personality; Wary, concious of how his hair is placed._**

Name; Jahi

Age; 17

Country of Origin; Unknown.

Hair; red/orange.

Eyes; One white one onyx/black.

Attire; baggy jeans, button down shirts, khaki robes, heavy duty boots.

Likes; Animals, Mythology, reading, friends.

Dislikes, being picked on by the others.

Personality; Calm, inquisitive, quirky.


	2. Familiar Feelings

**Well this could've involved more animals, but then I got an idea for another story involving these guys. So consider this a prequel of sorts where the bladers establish a relationship with my OC's**

**To save confusion;**

**Kai - Kai Hiwatari**

**Kai Y - Kai Yodeca, my OC.

* * *

Chapter 2; Familiar feelings.**

As the week progressed the guys, including the Blitzkrieg boys, were enjoying themselves. Even with Donkeys and sheep escaping from the farmyard, kids trying to yank hats off or trip over reindeer (Ray and Demitrius).

Kai Hiwatari, though dressed in various shades of blue, pointed blue boots on his feet and all of his face painted blue courtesy of Cassie, was having the best of times, spooking children, parents and keepers alike, knocking Tyson over in his suit and laughing as he struggled to get up and blading against the others.

On top of that, when he wasn't scaring kids, taunting Tyson or blading, he was being sociable to their five 'co-workers', actually all the Russians were, including Bryan.

"So why you going out with Mr Placid?" Kai asked her one lunch break where she was topping up his face paint. He was talking about Orrin.

"Because opposites attract. Look…You may be world famous, but that doesn't give you immunity from a smack in the gob." said Cassie, finishing his face with a playful dab on the nose. Her jacket slipping of a shoulder, revealing a tattoo of flames under her collarbones.

"Aren't you a little young for tattoos?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

"Aren't you a little old for painting shapes on your face?" she teased, giving a triangle a poke. Kai thought the touch felt very familiar.

Ray and Demitrius were dancing around the zoo, either individually or as a pair. When they went on break, they both pulled a glove off and high-fived. Ray could've sworn then that he's felt that touch before.

Orrin was showing a bunch of families one of the Indian star tortoises when Max came walking into the reptile house.

"Hey Maxie, wanna hold one?" asked Orrin. The blonde American nodded and took it, his hand brushing Orrin's and filling him with a confusingly memorable sensation.

Kai Y was singing as he walked around the zoo, then he found a certain snowman in trouble.

"Hiwatari did it again?"

"Nah it was the kids. A little help?" Tyson called, reaching up his hand, feeling an odd tingle when the blonde pulled him up.

"What you looking up Chief?" Jahi asked Kenny on a lunch break.

"I'm looking at the Forbidden Planet website, seeing what I can get Tyson and Max, only problem is I haven't got a credit card."

"I've set up a tab account if you wanna order through that and pay me the money for it."

"Thanks. What are you reading?"

"Mythology encyclopaedia. Looking up your friends' bit beasts."

"I've got all the stats on them if you want to take a look."

"Thanks."

* * *

When the bladers arrived back at the hotel Ray pulled Kai to one side and told him about the odd feeling. 

"It was almost like… I dunno, I was high-fiving Driger and not Dem."

"Well… Cassie poked my face and it was like… _Dranzer_ was touching me." Kai admitted.

"You guys felt it too?"

"Jeez you two I wish you wouldn't do that!" gasped Ray. Tyson and Max were quite stealthy for a pair of loudmouths.

"Sorry Ray, we couldn't help hearing, same happened with me and Orrin."

"And me with the other Kai." said Tyson.

"I think we'll have to keep an eye on our new acquaintances." said Bryan. "What? You guys aren't exactly keeping it quiet."

Kai frowned, the other Kai's pointed ears were flawlessly realistic, Dem's eyes were like Rays, but Ray said he was wasn't a Nekojin like him. Cassie's hair was too pure a white to be human hair… shaking his head, he walked into his room, pulled a book out of his bag and began to read…

* * *

Christmas Eve, the final day the bladers were at the park. 

Spencer walked around in the suit again, talking to the few kids who came running up to him, giving them little presents Cassie carried in a big pouch. Until there was screams and a roar.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" was yelled over the radio. Orrin cursed and ran over to the Lion enclosure.

Kai was laughing his head off, Demitrius, Kai Y, Ray and Jahi glaring at him, one of the lion's roaring behind them. Jahi ran and hid behind Orrin.

"He crept up on me!" cried Jahi, pointing at Kai.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Kai tried to stop laughing.

"Humph!"

"Riddle me this, was that the lion or you?" Orrin asked Demitrius.

"That was Turkana." he pointed to the Lion.

"Ok… I need everyone to come with me. Since the place is pretty much empty we can finish early."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let it Rip! Go Driger!" yelled Ray, launching his blade into the dirt. "I still can't believe out of the eight of us I'm the only blader with an earth based bit beast." he added as Driger created a large rough rectangular hole on the frosty forest floor.

"Draciel! Viper wall!"

"Seaborg! Voda Impact!"

"Bit of an old move Spencer?" smirked Bryan.

"Old but gets the job done." Spencer shrugged as the hole was now full of water.

"Won't the soil soak the water up?" asked Kenny.

"Na, most of this is clay, I scouted out this area especially. Clearing the dead wood was actually kinda fun. Right… Tala if you'd be so kind." Orrin said calmly.

"Wolborg!" Tala then took on a slightly more feral appearance. "Novae Rog!"

His bit beast appeared and turned the makeshift pond and some of the surrounding area into a winter wonderland.

"Not bad if I do say myself." he grinned… then noticed something. "Where's bookworm? Jahi?"

"Found him." called Spencer, pulling his trembling form out of a hollow log.

"Why didn't anyone tell me his bit-beast was a wolf?!" he cried.

"Uh… you never asked?"

"Sorry Tala, Jahi's had a few bad experiences with wolves." said Cassie, lighting a fire from some of the dead wood. Demitrius looked over the ice, took a step back, tucking his jumper into his trousers, then launched himself across the ice.

"WHOO!!" he laughed. "This is perfect!"

"Dem, there's a reason we bought skates!" called Kai Y.

"We even got you guys' some." said Orrin, handing them out from a large sack from beside the fire. "I took a look at your shoe sizes while you were entertaining kids. Spencer I've been told you were the best Santa in the history of the park."

"Great goin' dude. Proved the media wrong after all." said Tyson, patting him on the shoulder. Only to get a playful shove into a snowdrift Tala had made.

"Guess I don't know my own strength. Sorry." Spencer pulled him up.

"When do you guys go home?"

"Twenty ninth. Why?" asked Bryan.

"Because, we're inviting you over for Christmas Day tomorrow. Tina's idea and Kian's ok with it."

"Tina? Kian?"

"My mum and dad." said Cassie, slipping on her skates. "Please guys?"

"They even said you can stay over tonight and go back boxing day."

"But our…"

"Presents? We've got something arranged if you say yes." said Kai Y. "What do you say Hiwatari?"

"We'd be delighted."

They then spent an hour skating on the ice, Tala helping Jahi stay on his feet until he got the hang of it.

"Orrin, aren't you cold?" asked Tyson, seeing Orrin was in his work t-shirt.

"No, must be my Russian blood." he shrugged.

"Guys we have another brother." called Bryan. "Have you got anything to drink in that sack of yours Cass?"

"I have, some non-alcoholic 'mulled wine' and… Orrin, where's the Cider that…"

"Cass, I was out all night after one whiff of it, it was that potent." said Kai Y.

"I gave that to Chris the Cat Keeper, he knocked it back like it was apple juice." said Orrin.

So Cassie managed to heat the 'berry juice' and hand it out, they were all slightly rosy cheeked from the cold when they returned to the car park to spend Christmas at the Benezenti's.

From the edge of the forest, numerous pairs of eyes followed their moves as they left the park.

"Do we go after them?" growled a voice.

"No… we inform the master." and a swoop of wings and they disappeared.

* * *

"Nearly, c'mon c'mon…"

BANG!

"Aw sweet I beat Spencer!" laughed Jahi, putting the paper hat on his head.

"Sure did." said Cassie.

"Left! Left! Go left Dem!" Bryan cried at him, watching the Spaniard go against Tala on a new PS2 in the basement Orrin, Kai Y, Dem and Jahi use as a bedroom.

On the sofa, Cassie and Orrin were snuggled up watching the chaos.

"Think we did the right thing Orrin?" asked Cassie.

"Well the Blitzkrieg boys went from glaring to grinning in about a week. We've made some new friends, Jahi's getting better dealing with wolves thanks to Tala. I guess we did." Orrin grinned, pecking her on the forehead.

"Hey Hiwatari, what are you doing?" asked Kai Y.

"Trying to get this box Jahi gave me to open, I can't undo the knot."

"Pull the end of the ribbon."

Kai blinked and did so, the box slowly opened, and up sprang seven figurines. Each of the bit beasts from the two combined teams, underneath was a pile of photos from the past week and a small pendant with a garnet phoenix.

"Love the pendant."

"You all got one. Even when we're apart, we're there for you, all you got to do is call us."

"Thank you." said Kai…

* * *

The twenty-ninth arrived, Cassie, Orrin, Kai Y, Dem and Jahi arrived at the airport to see the guys off. 

"Thanks for everything guys."

"Anytime, keep your chins up and watch your backs." said Cassie.

"Why someone after us?"

"You never know, just take care guys." said Orrin, clapping Spencer on the back, then Bryan. Then to be glomped by Max.

"You too guys."

"We'll keep an eye out for your matches."

"Watch me win yet again." Tyson grinned, shaking Kai Y's hand.

"May I should've given you a pin Ray. So you can deflate his ego." laughed Dem, hugging Ray good bye. They all laughed as their flight was called.

"I'll email you all the info I've got Jahi." said Kenny.

"I'd save up for an external hard drive for the computer if I were you." warned Tala as they boarded the gate.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kai looked out of the window as the plane left England. Bryan was snoozing next to him, Tyson and Kenny were chatting behind them. Max and Spencer were discussing strategies opposite them, Ray and Tala playing noughts and crosses on a piece of paper.

"The joys of first class, huh Kai?" Bryan said beside him.

"Yup." mumbled Kai, looking out the window again, then doing a double take at what he saw. A red bird with a Black tortoise on the back waving at them. "Dranzer?" he scrambled for his pocket, hearing Max, Tyson and Ray do the same. Their beasts still in their blades.

They all looked again and they were gone.

"Did you see that? A blue dragon carrying a tiger!" said Ray.

"We saw a phoenix carrying a tortoise like Draciel!" cried Max.

"You guys probably sampled some of that Cider without realising, now get some sleep, we've got a long flight to Russia." said Spencer.

The bladebreakers looked at each other, shrugged and did just that.

* * *

**The End... Please review!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
